Pengumuman?
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Pernah tidak kau punya sesuatu yang harus kau sampaikan? Dan saat kau punya ide bagus, dan keberanian cukup, yang kau hadapi adalah Kurenai-sensei, bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi?


Well, ide fic ini tiba-tiba muncul saat ada pengumuman. Sepertinya aneh, deh, ini fic -_- Semoga kalian suka, dan kalian nggak bingung. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pengumuman? © Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane

* * *

Kau kenal Kurenai-sensei tidak?

Kenal? Yakin?

Iya, Kurenai-sensei yang cantik itu.

Hei, dengar, belajarlah dariku,

jangan macam-macam dengannya.

Aku telah merasakan.

* * *

"Terima kasih, datang kembali." Seorang pelayan dengan baju rapi tersenyum dengan tangan kirinya membukakan pintu, tangan kanannya mempersilakan.

Sakura tersenyum kembali sementara pria tampan di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu menggandeng mesra tangan kiri prianya. Serasi.

Sasuke, si pria, segera berjalan mendahului dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadisnya. Kemudian menuju bagian pengemudi setelah menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Makan malam yang indah, Sasuke," terang Sakura seiring dengan mobil yang melaju cukup kencang.

"Suka?" Kekasih si gadis menengok sekilas, lalu fokus kembali pada jalan yang mendekati persimpangan cukup ramai.

"Sangat." Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengetik sesuatu. "Tapi bisakah lain kali caramu mengajak tidak seperti tadi?" Gadis merah muda itu mendengus sambil melengos sedikit. "Memalukan tahu," tambahnya.

"Tadi tidak ada cara lain," sahut si pria dengan santai.

Lampu-lampu jalanan yang berwarna jingga menyinari dengan bergantian tiap jarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Jalan yang mereka lewati cukup sepi walaupun malam ini Malam Minggu, mungkin karena belum banyak yang tahu daerah ini.

"Memangnya ponselmu kemana, sih?" Sekarang gadis cantik itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan mungil, berkilau silver di antara remang lampu mobil.

"Mati."

Sakura mendengus, "Ya, dan di antara teman-temanmu hanya kau seorang yang punya ponsel. Aku lupa, ini tahun berapa?"

"Sakura, kelas dua belas pulang jam berapa? Setengah sepuluh kan? Aku menunggu pergantian jam pelajaran hingga jam setengah belas, tak satupun yang keluar, bahkan guru di kelasmu. Teman-temanku sudah pulang semua, mau pinjam ponsel siapa?" jelas Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Memangnya apa salahnya menunggu sampai istirahat, istirahat hanya jam setengah dua belas ini," kelit Sakura.

"Jika hari biasa, aku menunggu sampai kau pulang juga tak masalah. Tapi jam sebelas aku harus menjemput Ayah dan Ibu di bandara, setelah itu mengantar mereka ke rumah Paman. Aku sampai rumah setengah enam."

"Ooh," gumam Sakura. "Tapi lain kali jangan begitu lagi. Aku malu. Sungguh."

"Memangnya hanya kau yang malu?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan, berlagak menengok ke spion sementara jalanan cukup sepi.

"Lain kali pakai cara lain saja," saran si gadis.

"Seperti? Mengumumkan lewat _center_? Oke," cibir Sasuke.

"Bukan, Bodoh. Itu justru lebih memalukan." Sakura ikut-ikut mencibir. "Coba saja tinggalkan pesan pada petugas kebersihan, memangnya di sekolah ada berapa banyak gadis berambut merah muda?"

"Aku tadi dikejar waktu, lain kali aku coba telfon dengan telfon umum."

"Nah, itu kan juga bisa."

Mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke bergerak semakin lambat, hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah sederhana berpagar hijau.

"Trims," ucap Sakura setelah turun dari mobil, sambil tersenyum. Manis.

Pacarnya hanya mengangguk kecil. "Malam," pamitnya, singkat.

Kini Sakura yang mengangguk, masih dengan senyum manis.

Baru saja Sakura menutup pintu mobil dan berbalik untuk membuka gerbang saat Sasuke memanggilnya kembali. Sasuke membuka jendela di bagian kiri agar kekasihnya bisa menengok ke dalam. Benar saja, Sakura merunduk sedikit, menunggu apa yang akan disampaikannya.

"Aku.. cinta kau," kata Sasuke dengan cepat sambil menggaruk pipinya bagian kiri.

Kekasihnya lagi-lagi senyum, "Aku juga."

"Juga apa?" Ekspresi si pria kembali datar seperti biasanya.

"Engg, juga cinta kau. Dah! Mimpi indah!" sahut Sakura tak kalah cepat, lalu melambai sekilas dan segera berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil sambil mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

_Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru gelap duduk dengan gelisah di depan sebuah kelas, mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya dengan lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tak beraturan. Di sebelahnya tergeletak sebuah tas berwarna hitam yang memang miliknya. Sedangkan ia sendiri masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya hari itu, hanya saja ia sedang memakai sweater coklat tua._

_Laki-laki tampan itu sungguh terlihat aneh duduk di depan kelas sementara lingkungan sekolah sepi, masih dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Ya, terlihat seperti murid yang kabur dari pelajaran._

_Kali ini ia mendengus keras sambil mengacak rambutnya yang tadinya sudah acak-acakkan. Dengan tak sabar ia menyingkap sedikit lengan sweaternya bagian kiri, dan ia nampak lebih gelisah setelah melihat jam tangan yang tadi tertutup lengan sweaternya._

_Ia berdiri, mondar-mandir sejenak, kemudian dengan gusar melepas sweater coklat tuanya, membuat rambut biru gelapnya tambah acak. Setelah meletakkan begitu saja sweater coklatnya di dekat tas, ia beranjak ke depan pintu kelas tempat ia menunggu dari tadi._

_Jari-jarinya mengurut kening sekilas sementara ia sendiri menghela nafas dengan berat, masih di depan pintu. Setelah merasa siap, tangan kanannya mengetuk beberapa kali pintu di depannya._

_Laki-laki itu pun membuka pintu dan beranjak mendekati guru yang sedang duduk tenang di mejanya, sedangkan murid-murid menulis sesuatu dengan tenang, oh, ada tes._

'_Mat. Siapa saja, asal jangan Kurenai-sensei. Mati. Mati,' pikir laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas._

"_Permisi, Sensei, saya ingin memanggil Haruno sebentar, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan," izin laki-laki dengan sangat sopan._

"_Astaga, apa-apaan ini?" gumam seorang gadis di kelas itu saat melihat siapa yang datang._

_Sensei yang dimaksud meliriknya sedikit, dan memandangnya dari atas ke bawah, kembali ke atas lagi._

'_Mati.'_

"_Namamu siapa?"_

'_Mati.'_

"_Uchiha, Sensei. Uchiha Sasuke," laki-laki itu mengangguk sekilas sementara memperkenalkan diri._

"_Kelas?"_

'_Mati.'_

"_XII, XII-Science-3, Sensei." Kali ini laki-laki itu menghirup nafas dengan dalam, siap menerima resiko berhadapan dengan Kurenai-sensei._

"_Kelas XII bukannya sudah pulang sejak jam setengah sepuluh?" Untuk kedua kalinya Sensei cantik itu memandang siswa di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah, kemudian ke atas lagi._

"_Astaga, hentikan, jangan bikin malu," gumam pelan gadis yang sama._

_Beberapa anak mulai melupakan kertas ulangan mereka sejenak untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan ada yang mulai bisik-bisik, yang lainnya melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di barisan kanan._

'_Mati.'_

"_Ya, Sensei," jawab Sasuke dengan lebih tenang._

"_Lalu kamu kenapa belum pulang? Mentang-mentang hari ini hari terakhir latihan ujian? Mentang-mentang besok Minggu?" berondong Sensei itu sambil melirik tajam._

'_Mati.'_

"_Bukan begitu, Sensei. Ini saya akan pulang, tapi saya punya sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan, Sensei."_

"_Wah, sayangnya mereka baru ulangan," Kurenai-sensei menggantung kalimatnya sementara ia sendiri memandang ke murid-muridnya yang sedang mengerjakan soal. Beberapa yang tadinya menonton kembali sibuk dengan soal setelah diawasi Senseinya. "Kamu ikut ekstra apa?"_

'_Mati,'_

"_Humas, Sensei. Hanya Humas," jawab pria itu, dari gelagatnya nampaknya ia mulai gugup._

"_Apa itu Humas? Kerjanya apa? Jelaskan," perintah Sensei._

_Hampir seluruh kelas kini memandang ke depan kelas. Mulai terdengar dengungan bisik-bisik. Membuat si laki-laki di depan kelas tambah gugup._

"_Ya ampun, Sensei, ini di luar forum! Ayolah, jangan aneh-aneh!" gumam gadis yang sama, gadis berambut merah muda di baris kanan. Ia membanting pulpennya dengan cukup keras karna kesal._

'_Mati.'_

"_Humas, hubungan masyarakat. Tugas Humas melegalkan pengumuman, menempelkan pamflet, menyampaikan pengumuman, baik dari kelas ke kelas maupun dari _center_. Itu, Sensei," terang Sasuke berusaha sejelas dan sesingkat mungkin._

"_Berarti kamu pernah mengumumkan lewat center?" Kurenai-sensei kali ini tersenyum manis, dan itu tidak memperbaik keadaan._

'_Mati.'_

"_Pernah, Sensei, tapi dulu, waktu masih kelas X, sejak kelas XI, sudah jarang, Sensei. Digantikan junior baru," jelas laki-laki itu, sekarang perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak._

"_Mmm, kalau kamu menyampaikannya dengan memanggil Haruno keluar, nanti waktu Haruno untuk mengerjakan ulangan jadi berkurang.. jadi, bagaimana bila kamu sampaikan saja di depan kelas seperti saat kamu menyampaikan pengumuman di _center_? Kamu Humas kan?"_

'_Mati!'_

_Ini yang membuatnya tidak ingin bertemu Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai-sensei adalah pengawas sekaligus penilai kegiatan ekstra-kurikuler. Setiap ada kesempatan, pasti beliau menguji secara individu anggota-anggota ekstra-kurikuler._

_Sasuke ingin menolak, dengan keadaannya yang seperti. Hey! Ia sudah purna, dan hal ini memalukan untuk disampaikan dengan cara seperti ini!_

_Tapi, ekstra Humas juga akan terancam jika ia menolak, bukan main-main, ini Kurenai-sensei._

"_Sekarang, Sensei?" tanyanya ragu-ragu._

"_Ya, terserah kamu, kalau kamu butuhnya nanti, nanti juga nggak masalah,"_

'_Mati.'_

_Tanpa dikomando, keadaan kelas yang tadinya berdengung berangsur-angsur diam._

'_Mati.'_

"_Ehm. Maaf mengganggu waktunya sebentar." Suara Sasuke lebih keras dan lebih tegas dari sebelumnya hingga seluruh kelas dapat mendengarnya. "Pengumuman, ditujukan kepada Haruno Sakura, bahwa nanti malam Uchiha Sasuke akan menjemputnya untuk makan malam. NB : Harap memakai baju formal dan siap sebelum jam setengah tujuh."_

_Serta merta seisi kelas riuh bersorak, dan berteriak-teriak. Sementara Haruno Sakura, gadis merah muda yang duduk di baris kanan, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja begitu saja._

_Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar, memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menggumamkan 'sial' beberapa kali. Tapi ini belum selesai._

_Di antara keramaian, Sasuke mengulang lagi, seperti saat membacakan pengumuman. "Sekali lagi, pengumuman, ditujukan kepada Haruno Sakura, bahwa nanti malam Uchiha Sasuke akan menjemputnya untuk makan malam. NB : Harap memakai baju formal dan siap sebelum jam setengah tujuh. Terima kasih."_

_Laki-laki itu menggumamkan 'sial' lagi beberapa kali. Sedangkan Sakura kali ini menangkupkan kedua tangan menutupi kepalanya, terutama di telinganya._

'_Mati.'_

_Kurenai-sensei tersenyum manis, jangan mau melihat Kurenai-sensei tersenyum, itu berarti sesuatu yang buruk akan, atau telah terjadi. Terbukti kan?_

"_Nah, selesai kan? Apa yang harus disampaikan sudah disampaikan." Kurenai-sensei tersenyum lebih manis lagi. "Anak-anak Humas memang bisa dipercaya untuk menyampaikan pengumuman. Oke, berarti kamu sudah selesai kan? Kamu bisa keluar, Uchiha," puji Kurenai-sensei masih dengan senyum._

_Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Terima kasih, Sensei," pamitnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas yang masih tetap riuh._

"_Oke, kerjakan lagi ulangannya, karna tadi terpotong pengumuman, lima soal terakhir tidak perlu dikerjakan," pesan Kurenai-sensei yang membuat kelas tambah ramai._

"_Ayo, kerjakan, jangan ramai!" Keadaan kelas perlahan-lahan menjadi tenang kembali meskipun sekali-kali masih ada yang terkikik geli._

"_Oh, iya, Haruno, jangan lupa dandan yang cantik untuk makan malam dengan pacarmu nanti," goda Kurenai-sensei, kelaspun menjadi riuh kembali, kali ini ada yang bersiul-siul juga untuk menggoda teman sekelasnya yang masih tetap menangkupkan kepalanya di meja itu._

_Yang digoda? Tetap menutupi kepalanya yang di atas dengan meja dengan kedua tangan, sesekali menghantamkan pelan kepalanya dengan meja. Membuat kelas lebih riuh._

-fin-

_

* * *

_

Ngerti maksudnya kan? Yang bawah ini kejadian siangnya, kejadian waktu Sasuke ngajak Sakura jalan.

Aneh nggak, siiiih -_- Kok aku nggak pede gimana gicuuu -_-

Suka? Nggak suka? Benci? Aneh? Mau komplain? Sampaikan semuanya lewat review, walau saya nggak sempat balas satu-satu, tapi saya baca review kalian, dan saya jadikan pelajaran, kok, sungguh :)

.

Thanks for reading :)

.

**Harayosaki Ochi** a.k.a **Ochi Amane**

.

N.B : Maaf banyak emot senyum, mood saya lompat-lompat waktu nulis ini, nggak tau deh kenapa -_-


End file.
